Ben Paul's Family: Downfall
by JessieLover
Summary: Ever wondered what happened to Ben's family? If yes then you will most likely enjoy this story: It all started when Ben's little sister was walking home from her last day of school. The people in the city realized that Monday, that the zombie outbreak wasn't a joke, and that those who didn't get out in time, are bound to have an unhappy ending.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **

**This is my first Walking Dead fanfiction. It will contain 3 chapters, written in a way that will let you see a bit of what Ben's family was like before they had to deal with the undead, and how they are handling it now. You will also get to read about how their story ended (In chapter 3, the last one.)**

**Here are the character you may want to know a bit about before you start reading the actual story:**

_(Ben's mother) : Nancy (Nan) - Has short brown hair and light blue eyes, is a caucasian with a southern american accent, her voice usually cracks like Ben's._

_(Ben's father): Benjamin - Short gray hair, brown eyes and a bigger nose, is caucasian and also has the southern american accent._

_(Ben's sister): Lucia (Lucy) - Long,blond, straight hair and light blue eyes. Just like her parents and brother: She's a caucasian. (Age: 7.)_

**Let's get to the story now, shall we?**

* * *

**Ben Paul's Family : Downfall.**

**Chapter 1/3**

The window was open and more then just wind was heard from the outside. There were terrifying noises that would scare anyone, especially a mother of two whose kids were somewhere out there, let in the hands of another's mercy.

Ben and Lucia weren't there for their mother to hold them close and tell them how everything is going to be okay, and protect them no matter what kind of creature came trough the front door, craving for young, fresh meat.

That mother, Nancy, got on her knees, keeping her eyes on the little white statue of the Virgin Mary that was on the shelf, an inch above her head.

She let her palms touch as she kept looking at the figure. The voices were getting louder and louder. The children and their parents were screaming and bagging for help, the dead were letting out what the woman thought was the sound of never-ending hunger.

Hanging her head down and closing her eyes, she started to pray out loud, "As a mother, you know what it's like to be in fear of losing your child. You know you would do anything to save them from the danger they were in... but once they are not here for you to keep them safe, you also know you have to relay on someone else to keep them out of trouble.. and I give all my trust to you dear Mary." her voice cracked at the end of her sentence. She shook her head in despair,"Please make sure my husband brings Lucy home safe. And watch over my son..he's all alone now Mary."

Just when she opened her eyes and was about to speak again, she heard the door open and quickly turned around to see her husband caring little Lucy in his arms.

Benjamin calmly closed the door back with his free hand, without losing the eye contact he had with his wife.

his eyes were wide open, and his expression in whole ,signified he was in a state of shock.

"Thank God you're here!" his wife cried out with her voice cracking again. She got up and walked to them, smiling out of joy and relieve.

The father looked at their daughter, without his facial expression changing. He then looked back at his wife.

The woman shook her head confused, her smile disappeared,"What?"

Her husband looked down and that was when his wife saw the blood just a bit bellow the little girls ankle,"Did she fall?" she asked in disbelief.

He started down at the wooden floor, not giving her any answers.

The woman observed as he slowly and gently let Lucia down and let her run off to her and Ben's room. The girl was obviously scared of what she had seen and endured.

The parents heard the door slam.

"She fell didn't she?" the mother repeated, praying to lord that she was right.

Benjamin turned and walked to the couch, where he set down to think about what has happened.

"Answer me!"

"She didn't fucking fall, okay?!" he snapped, glaring at his wife, giving her the look that could kill. He looked at her as if she's to blame for everything that was happening. It had to be someones fault, might as well be hers.

As soon as Benjamin saw her reaction however, noticed how broken she was, he decided to change his attitude.

He hung his head down, in sorrow and decided to defend himself in a calmer way, without hurting his wife "I did the best could but..when I got to her , one of them was already grabbing her leg, pulling her closer.."

Nancy felt her eyes starting to tear up, she covered her mouth with her hand.

"I grabbed a shovel that was laying down on the neighbor's yard. I hit the _thing _with it, then took Lucy and started running back here.." he shook his head,"Our girl was crying and screaming, asking why we let her go home from school alone..why we didn't come for her, then driven her back to the house." he paused then opened his mouth again to speak, but closed it right back again.

The mother couldn't keep her tears in any longer, they were dripping from her eyes, rolling down the hand she was holding on her face,"Oh God." was all she could manage to get out.

There was silence for about five minutes, Nancy eventually let her hand drop down and set next to her husband, sniffing.

Benjamin was starting at the ground again. Not wanting to think about what will happen to his daughter, he quietly asked his wife,"Any words from Ben?"

In the shadow of the wooden floor, he saw Nancy shook her head,"No." she replied then laid her elbow on the conchs handle and let her head fall into her palm.

Benjamin sighed ,"I'm gonna go get some whiskey." he stood up and started to walk to the kitchen as his wife watched him go,"You're welcome to join."

Nancy set there while he got trough the glass door then closed it. Not being the type who turned to alcohol when things got from bad to worse, she shifted her eyes back to the figure of the Virgin Mary, as if she wanted her to give her the answer of what to do.

She heard the noises from the outside getting even more horrifying. Gunshots were heard, and by the sound of it - People didn't only fire at the undead.

She got up and closed the window then pulled the curtains down, then turned to the door where her little girl was. She knew she had to act before her daughter turned into one of them, but what should she do? And how much time does she have left to make her decision?

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**If you read this, please leave me a review, and I might just write another story for 'The Walking Dead Game', after I finish this one. **

****Follow this story in order to get a notification as soon as I upload chapter 2 and then later on, chapter 3.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Here it is, chapter two of my first TWDG fanfiction. Please leave me a review, and tell me what you think so far.**

* * *

**Chapter 2/3.**

Benjamin took a half-drunk bottle of whiskey out of the fridge and started gulping it down his throat. He stooped only for a moment to get a breath, then immediately took another swing.

He leant against the counter, trying to clear his head.

As the feeling of shock slowly started to fade, another feeling entered his being.

_This is all her fault. _He tried to convince himself. _She's always been a lazy parent, doing nothing but praying, as if that actually ever did any good to anyone. If she got up her lazy ass and learned how to drive, maybe she could have picked up Lucy, and this never would have happened. _

He stood there with a bottle of alcohol in his hands, silently blaming his wife for what had happened.

He thought about her every flaw and how it lead up to this. He wanted to make himself believe that Lucy getting bit, and Ben not being at home right now, were all consequences of her poor actions.

He brought the bottle to his mouth again and began to drink more.

_"When Jesus lived on earth He told His disciples _

_about Heaven. He called it "My Father's House.."_

Benjamin wiped his mouth after he was done and turned to the wall that separated him from his wife and daughter. He heard his wife's voice coming from there.

_"..and said there were many mansions there. _

_A mansion is a large, beautiful _

_home. Heaven is larger and _

_more beautiful than any _

_earthly home. Jesus said, "I go to prepare a place for you. _

_And if I go and prepare a place for you, I will come _

_again and receive you to Myself.."_

He listened to the story Nancy read to their child for a while, and every word he heard, slowly melted his raging heart.

Benjamin let his eyes fall on the floor as he started to realize how unfair he was being. But even though the setback, he wondered if it was it really that wrong for him to comfort himself, by putting the guilt he felt on somebody else?

He shook his head ," Fucking Monday.." letting out that curse, he took yet another swing of the alcohol.

_**Ring, Ring**_

Looking up, he saw his cell-phone laying on the table. The screen's lights were turned on and it kept repeating the beat.

Benjamin parted with the counter and made a few steps forward, then picked up his phone. Just as he heard it, it stopped ringing. Instead it showed him a message that said _'Five missed calls from Sandra.'_

He let out a sigh, turning back to the wall, where his two family members sounds came from.

"..In Heaven with God there are no

more tears. Sometimes, God's

people cry because of great

sorrows in this life. In Heaven,

God will wipe away all is no death in Heaven, either. God's people

will be forever with the Lord.."

_**Ring, Ring**_

Benjamin shifted his eyes towards the phone again, glaring at the device. Sandra was te last person he wanted to chat with at a time like this.

_**Ring, Ring**_

"You ain't gonna stop calling, are ya?" he asked annoyed, before pressing the green button in order to answer the call. He lower his tone, immediately after putting the phone closer to his ear,"This isn't the right time, Sandra."

"Hun? I think it's a better time then any... I'm guessing you heard about the outbreak." he could hear her loud breathing and assumed she was fast walking,"I was getting home from work when I heard about what was happening on the radio." she chuckled," I thought it was some kind of a sick joke, but then I saw those.._things_ eating a person.. I later saw one on the road and that's when I panicked and decided to drive over him...wasn't the best idea." she paused to catch her breath, then continued to speak,"The car got stuck so I had to get out and run."

"Where are you now?" he asked with not much worry in his voice. All he cared about at the moment was his family, he just didn't know how to hang up on her.

"I'm on your street."

Benjamin felt like someone stuck a knife in his stomach.

"I took some money from my mother's house then headed your way. I think now's about time to do what we always panned on doing."

All the lies the man said to that poor girl now came flashing back to him. He told her he was going to leave his wife and move away to the country side with her. That's what she wanted to hear, and that's exactly what he whispered to her at night, when he was supposed to be _'bounding with his friends'_.

Benjamin sighed and got softer, "Sandra... I..."

"Oh shit! You'll have to come and get me!" she suddenly shouted in terror,"They're right behind me! A bunch of them now!"

The man hung his head.

"I'm not too far away, I'm just a few feet away from your house..Oh God..I'm really scared!"

Benjamin put the bottle of whisky down on the table then slowly set on the chair. He heard those things letting out their sounds, and he heard Sandra breasting getting heavier as she was in run for her life.

"You have to hurry!"

The sounds the undead made, were getting more and more easy for him to hear. It was clear that they were getting closer.

Benjamin put the phone back on the table where he picked it up. He observed it with a pitiful expression,"I'm sorry Sandra.." he apologized quietly then brought his finger above the red button on the phone.

"Benny?!PLEASE YOU HAVE TO- "

**Bip**

It all got quiet.

The father kept sitting on that chair for a while, thinking about how Sandra didn't deserve her faith. However, he knew deep down that he was never meant to be the one who saved her.

He was more of the guy who just lead her to believe he loved her, then abandon her when she wanted to show herself in front of his yard.

He didn't think about her too much, he soon started to worry if Nancy may have heard the conversation.

He glanced at the wall again. No sounds were heard anymore, so he assumed that the story was over, and Lucy was fast asleep.

Aside from the fear of his wife hearing him talk with another woman, Benjamin felt it was time for him to chat with her about how to cure their little girl. There must have been some kind of a trick or medicine that could prevent her from turning into one of them.

He grabbed the whiskey and drunk up what was left of it then dropped the bottle on the floor, got up, and slowly made his way trough the kitchen then approached the door that lead to Ben and Lucy's bedroom.

Benjamin slightly opened the door and found Lucy laying in her bed with her eyes closed, he saw his wife sitting on the edge of that bed with the closed book in one hand and another object he didn't see well enough in the other. She didn't turn to her husband, she was to busy observing Lucia.

Benjamin managed to smile as he fully opened the door ,"Hey, I was thinking we should a.. " he crossed his arms," ..call some people we know. Maybe Kyle, he works for the media, just someone who could give us information on what to do with Lucy."

Nancy was breathing in a strange way and didn't shift her eyes away from her child.

"Nancy?" he called her name.

He waited for a few seconds, just watching his wife starting blankly at their daughter.

Realizing there was something wrong with this family scene, his smile disappeared "Nan?" he called for her again.

His wife slowly turned back at him, reviling what she had in her left hand.

Benjamin's eyes went wide as he saw what was in her hand. She was holding a small white bottle of pills used for diabetes patients like his mother-in-law was.

"I sent her to haven." claimed Nancy, with her voice cracking, she then turned back to the their girl and started to stroke her long blond hair.

Benjamin started at them, not believing what he just seen and heard,"You...what?" he asked.

He truly hoped he had gone crazy, and started to imagine things.

"I sent her to.." Nancy couldn't say it again as she realized she sounded enough mad the first time she explained it.

Benjamin's heart started to burn with rage and pure pain. He turned around rapidly, and stormed out of the room.

"Where are you going?!" Asked Nancy as she run out after him.

Making his way to the hallway he started to put his shoes on,"Away from you." he put his green jacket on and opened the door then turned to his wife who had her arms crossed and whose eyes never seemed more dull and empty. They were looking at each other for a few seconds then Benjamin broke the silence"I'm going to find Ben and make sure we go somewhere where you can't find us and _'send us to haven'_ too."

Nancy looked away and didn't say a word as Benjamin closed the door and left her behind.


End file.
